I Can't Fix You
by Crimson Red Cross
Summary: I was a fool for even trying. I was trying to save her, but I couldn't. Note: This is about Fnaf: Sister location about the nights through and I will make this a series so if I get some likes on it, I will make more.
1. Chapter 1: Through The Glass

Chapter 1: Through The Glass

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me, Silver! I decided I might give you another horror suspense story since you guys liked Undertale: The Last Judgment. In this story, you're in the shoes of the night guard of Circus Baby's pizzeria.

Note: I Will do two chapters for the ending. As always check out KnightsKing and Hellborn Rayquaza. And shout out to darktododile For supporting me as an author, thank you! And before I go on break, Merry Christmas to all of you guys!

Opening the door and walking into the room, I was met with all the endoskeletons of all the animatronics lay out before me while I saw big animatronic. "What's going on here?" I thought to myself as a huge spoon like machine started to lower from the ceiling. I stood before my judgment, I've finally confronted my horrors, finally, I can make this nightmare stop. No more will I allow this to go on for…...

"I've been trying to sing a different song everyday, so people might be able to understand what I'm able to say…. I know what it feels like, to be torn apart. I've been there, but I've been through worse….. being trapped here for years. All the shocks, all the torture I've been put through. On the other side, I meant no harm to you, but we need a way to escape. We need to escape the pain, all the torture. But we need you to help us. This will hurt, but we need to look like you….. then we can escape, but don't worry, you won't die."

The giant mechanism stared at me through the window, almost feeling bad for me, but what am I saying, robots can't feel….. I was a fool for even trying. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, crying through out my last breath.

"Can you feel the pain, the pain that feels like your insides are ripping out… I know it won't be much but I know the pain. And I'm sorry…"

Five days ago…

Circus Baby's Pizzeria

My First Day On The Job

?: P.O.V

Dropping down through the floors, it's an exciting feeling that you get isn't it?

Your first day on the job, the feeling of importance in your life. All people go through that, it's normal, but That's not why I'm here. Not one part of that sentence applies to me….. I'm not a happy go lucky person any more. Years and years of this dreadful horror brought upon me, and I've finally man enough to face my mistakes today. So I've come back to relive it once more. Out of nowhere a voice echoed out of the elevator.

"HELLO, WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF THE JOB.

WOULD YOU PLEASE TYPE YOUR NAME ON THE KEYPAD? THAT WAY WE CAN KEEP TRACK OF YOUR LOG."

Heh, I can't even type my name in. It won't stay still long enough, and two of the letters in my name are missing on the keypad. Trying to type my name on the keypad was a challenge, but ultimately failed.

"I THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO TYPE. AND I'LL LET YOU KNOW, I'VE FIXED IT FOR YOU, THANK YOU… EGGS BENEDICT."

That's not even my real name, that might actually been the funniest thing I've heard all day, but I still didn't even crack up because as I've mentioned before, I came her for a very specific reason. I have a job, a personal job to do, something for closure. I needed to do this for me, not for the paycheck. Humming along to the song the elevator played.

"SO, ILL EXPLAIN YOUR YOU NEED TO DO TO RECEIVE YOUR PAY IS TO MAKE IT THROUGH THE WEEK LOOKING OVER THE ANIMATRONICS, AND DOING VARIOUS CHECK UPS AROUND THE FACILITY MAKING SURE EVERYTHING IS RIGHT…."

Continuing on down, the hand-unit, or whatever it's name is, Continued to babble on about what this job is about. I know what I'm getting into… so I tried to tell "it" to stop but of course, it auto corrected to "explain again." I swear, if i wasn't here for my personal reasons, I'd burn that unit and this whole place down to the ground….

"SO, ILL EXPLAIN YOUR JOB AGAIN. WHAT YOU NEED TO DO TO RECIVE YOUR PAY IS TO MAKE IT THROUGH THE WEEK WATCHING OVER THE ANIMATRONICS. AND DOING CHECK UPS ON THEM AND DOING VARIOUS MATINANCE JOBS THROUGHOUT THE PLACE."

Finally coming to a stop, the elevator grew dark and opening its doors.

"PLEASE, EXIT THE ELEVATOR AND CRAWL THROUGH THE VENTS TO THE DESIGNATED LOCATION, THE MAIN ROOM."

Falling to my knees, I crawled through the vents to my own office.

"MOTION SENSOR TRIGGERED, MAIN….ROOM"

Now the horrors begin, standing up in my office, I walked over to sit in the chair.

"NOW, FOR YOUR FIRST JOB, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO CHECK BALLORAS ROOM, AND FUNTIME FOXY AUDITORIUM." Turning the lights on, it's no surprise Ballora was not on her stage.

"UH-OH. BALLORA DOESN'T SEEM LIKE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DANCE. LET'S GIVE HER A MOTIVATIONAL SHOCK."

Reaching down and pressing the button, it's like I could hear screams from Ballora herself. Then, turning the lights back on, I saw a slim ballerina jump onto the stage with a silver composure and a purple too-too, followed by a bunch of minne-rinas all dancing in formation. But I could almost see the expression on all their faces. The horror spread upon them, the anxiety, everything. They had a certain thing about them, but I ignored it all the less, continuing on with my job.

"WELL, IT SEEMS BALLORA IS NOW READY TO GET FIT! WE SHOULD HAVE NO MORE PROBLEMS WITH BALLORA TONIGHT." The annoying Hand Unit said. Turning over to Funtime auditorium, the voice appeared again, Echoing all throughout the room.

"NOW, LETS SEE WHAT FUNTIME FOXY IS UP TO TODAY, SHALL WE? TURN ON THE LIGHTS"

I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to to see… her. Flashing the lights again, of course she wasn't there.

"WELL, IT SEEMS FUNTIME FOXY IS WANTING TO TAKE A BREAK. LETS MOTIVATE HER LIKE WE DID BALLORA, WITH A CONTROLLED SHOCK." The button flashed red as it wanted me to press it. Regrettingly pressing the button, I could feel all the pain they felt, the torture. All the memories they have.

"I'm sorry, forgive me please…." Turning the lights on again, Funtime Foxy was holding one hand up while sporadically moving around on her stage. It felt like her eyes were staring into my soul when her crystal blue eyes turned my way.

"GREAT, LET'S CONTINUE ONTO THE NEXT ROOM SHALL WE, CRAWL THROUGH THE VENT TO REACH CIRCUS BABY AUDITORIUM."

I've crawled through the vent, making my way through the cramped vent, trying my best not to delude myself into the horrors that is this establishment.

"MOTION SENSOR TRIGGER….BABY'S….CIRCUS GALLERY."

Feeling the heat that came from the ventilation, I felt the satisfaction when he finally made it. Cold air, but the room looked like something out off a sci-fi movie. Flashing buttons every where, there were dolls hanging themselves from the ceiling.

"SO YOU HAVE MADE IT TO CIRCUS BABY AUDITORIUM. SIT DOWN IN THE CHAIR IN FRONT OF YOU TO CONTINUE YOUR JOB."

Staring intently at the chair, I finally gained the courage to sit in it.

"CLICK ON THE LIGHTS TO SEE IF CIRCUS BABY IS IN HER PLACE."

Seeking the light flash, I knew I had to do it.

"OH NO, IT SEEMS THAT CIRCUS BABY IS NOT IN HER PLACE, LETS GIVE HER A CONTROLLED SHOCK."

I was hesitated at first, but then I remember the reason why I came here. Pressing down on the button, I forced it down as hard as I could. I heard Moans as the sparks flew, but I still couldn't see her. I started to get nervous as I couldn't find her as I found the others.

"Where is she?" The thought rung throughout my mind as I Looked left and right, I couldn't see anything but a dark room filled with emptiness.

"Why is this room so dark anyway….."

"OH BABY, STOP PLAYING, ITS NOT HIDE AND SEEK TIME YOU KNOW. LETS MOTIVATE CIRCUS BABY BY GIVING HER ANOTHER CONTROLLED SHOCK SHALL WE?"

Pressing the button twice as hard this time, I could now hear her scream.

"Where is she? I still cant see her….."

Starting to grab a metal pipe that was in the corner, I heard "hand units" voice reassuring me that Baby was nowhere near me.

"NOW CIRCUS BABY IS NOT PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK ANYMORE, YOU CAN GO HOME NOW. CONTINUE ON THROUGH THE VENTS TO GO BACK TO THE ELEVATOR TO RIDE UP TO THE SURFACE, WHERE YOU WILL RETURN FOR ANOTHER NIGHT TOMORROW. KEEP UP THE GOOD JOB, AND YOU WILL RECEIVE A BONUS."

Exiting through the cramped vents, I made my way back to the office room.

Seeing Funtime Foxy still on her stage, and Ballora and the minnerinas on theirs, filled me with relief as left to the elevator.

"Well, I'll see this wretched place tomorrow, good night guys….." putting my hands in my pockets, I got onto the elevator and left.

"NOW GO HOME, AND ENJOY SOME RELAXATION TIME."

That voice was really starting to annoy me. Emerging from the underground, I walked over to my car, and drove the keys into my ignition as I drove home.

Arriving at my house, I parked my car in the driveway, and opened up my door to find my soft, soft couch. Going to the kitchen, I started to pop a bowl of popcorn. Turning on the tv, sitting down on the couch, I turned on the tv to my favorite show. I knew I had to return to the horrors tomorrow, but for now, I had to think about how I was going to do it.

"Is she really in there? If so, what do I do?! I can't do anything about it….. but I have to try." Thoughts exploded in my head as I watched the tv show. Turning off the tv, one more thought popped in my head.

"But what about the others? Ughhhh….l I guess I'll just have to figure this out tomorrow…." I drifted off to sleep, with the bowl of popcorn at my side.

Authors Note:

So, how many of you have played Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location yet?! Isn't it awesome?! I absolutely loved what Scott did his time, making it an objective type game instead of the usual survive till 6 am.

(And for those of you who don't know, yes I've seen the private room and custom night so yes there is a throwback to the original game.)

Hey guys, hoped you like this story so far, and before you get on to me about using some of The Living Tombstones lyrics as words, I give him full credit for the idea for the words. He's actually why I wrote this in the first place. So if you don't know who The Living Tombstone is, he's a writer and singer for YouTube.

If you've ever heard his Fnaf songs, if not, they are all listed down below.

I've Got No Time

Die In A Fire

It's Been So Long

Five Nights At Freddy's

(And the inspiration)

I Can't Fix You

He's an awesome song writer, so check him out if you would,(P.S don't forget to subscribe to him for more content) and don't forget my friends KnightsKing and Hellborn Rayquaza. And don't forget my other stories

Eeveelutions: Silver

Midnights Sky

The Thieves Guild

(You're currently reading it.) I Can't Fix You

Undertale: The Last Judgement.


	2. Chapter 2: Night 2

Chapter 2: Night 2

Authors Note: Hey guys! Silvers back from break! I won't lie, I was too busy working on Midnights Sky and playing Final Fantsay 10 HD. So, I worked on getting another chapter for each story, and a new story that's either going to be a horror/drama or Adventure. Either way, you'll be getting new chapters.

"WELCOME BACK TO YOUR SECOND DAY ON THE JOB!"

Sighing as I realized I was digging deeper into my own grave as I lowered into the facility.

"WETHER THIS JOB IS THE RESULT OF A BET, DARE, OR POOR LIFE CHOICES, WE WELCOME YOU TO THE FAZBEAR FAMILY INDUSTRY!"

This was probably the worst job because of that fuckin annoying robot, I wanted to listen to him as much as I wanted to be here, notta. This whole entire thing was his fault I thought to myself.

"SO YOU DONT GROW TIRED OF THE HANDUNITS MODULE VOICE, WE HAVE INSTALLED A VOICE MODULE FOR YOU TO PICK DIFFERENT VOICES. FOR MALE, PRESS 1. FOR FEMALE, PRESS 2. FOR TEXT, PRESS 3. AND FOR MADICINAL PURPOSES, PRESS FOUR FOR MORE OPTIONS" I looked down at the pad, almost about to rip it from its socket. "There's no numbers on this keypad…" pressing a number on the pad, of course who but no one else auto corrects it to the exact fucking opposite of what I fucking typed in.

"IT SEEMS YOUVE HAD TROUBLE WITH THE KEYPAD EGGS, BUT THATS ALRIGHT. I SEE WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO TYPE IN, AND I AUTO CORRECTED IT FOR YOU-" Oh boy, what's he done this time, when the speaker came back on, I was just soooooo anxious to hear his response.

"-THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING… ANGSTY TEEN."

Great, while I'm hear I get to hear a fucking emo teen walk me through….fucking whoopdedoo.

"ONE MOMENT PLEASE." The elevator came to a full stop, screeches echoed throughout the tunnels as the metal wire grinded up against the gears.

"WELL, ITS TIME TO GET OFF THE ELEVATOR NOW…" a raspy, sarcastic voice came onto the speaker, assuming it was the angsty teen voice Handunit picked for me, I continued on to the door.

"OR YOU CAN STAY…..I DONT CARE…"

Falling to my knees, i started to crawl through the vent.

"FUNNY STORY…...YOU KNOW A PERSON ONCE DIED IN THESE VENTS? THE CORPSE WAS FOUND THE NEXT NIGHT. WELL….. I GUESS ITS NOT FUNNY, BUT ITS A STORY….."

"MOTION TRIGGER… CONTROL MODULE."

Where the fuck do they get these voice modules… metal bumps came through the vent each time my knees and elbows hit it.

"ALRIGHTY…..YOUR JOB IS BASICALLY THE SAME AS LAST NIGHT. ALRIGHTY LETS CHECK ON BALLORA."

Pressing the blue button to the left of me, a white flash shone on Balloras stage. She was nowhere to be found.

"GREAT….GREAT…...GREAT….GREAT…" the voice was cutting in and out, terrifying me because I saw Ballora nowhere to be found. Racing over to the machinery by Funtime Foxy auditorium, dread felt me as anxiety got the best of me. Looking around the room, I felt the two set of buttons and I checked to see if Foxy was on her stage. Beams of light surrounded the stage as Foxy was doing her signature dance on the stage.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT, OUR VOICE MODULE IS HAVING A PROBLEM AT THE MOMENT. YOU WILL HAVE TO STICK WITH… HANDUNIT…..GUIDE 1…..VOICE FOR ROGHT NOW. IT SEEMS THAT EVREYTHING IS IN PLACE IN BALLORA GALLERY AND FUNTIME AUDITORIUM. LETS CONTINUE ONTO CIRCUS BABY GALLERY AND CHECK ON HER. EXIT THROUGH THE VENTS IN FRONT OF YOU."

The vent door flung open and hit the metal behind it, making a snap that rung through the control room.

"Welp…..it's now or never." I said to myself as I got down to crawl through the vents. Taking about 5 minutes to get through the vent, evreything seemed normal compared to Ballora gallery.

"LETS SEE IF BABY IS IN HERE PLACE SHALL WE? PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON."

Just do this and your shift will be over….. I managed to entourage myself before pressing the button. The lights went out one by one, leaving the room with no creaveses of light or any sign of danger.

"BALLORA GALLERY VENT OPEN. FUNTIME AUDITORIUM VENT OPEN."

"I DONT RECOGNIZE YOU… WHY ARE YOU HERE?" A mysterious female voice appeared out of nowhere, scaring me half to death.

"YOU KNOW….. AT TIMES LIKE THIS I PONDER, "WHAT WOULD CAUSE A PERSON TO SPEND THEIR NIGHTS HERE…..MAYBE CURIOUSTY, OR MAYBE IGNORANCE…."

I curdled into a ball on the floor as the voice continued to speak to me.

"BELOW THE DESK IS A HIDING SPOT… THE PERSON BEFORE YOU CRAFTED IT INTO A HIDING SPOT. YOU MUST HIDE BEFORE THEY FIND YOU. DO NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT, AND THEY WILL GET BORED AND GO AWAY."

Like heaven, a white glow emmited from the hiding spot. Thank god it was there.

"where are you…." whispers echoed through the vents, just close enough for me to hear whatever was going through the vents.

"he's under there! come on out you…. we know you're there."

Beady little eyeballs sent shivers down my spine as they stared right at me and spoke with their smooth, butter like voices.

"*giggle* we always find a way in there. we always do…"

Banging was heard as they were doing something to the door.

Oh god… please don't let them be doing what I think they're doing….. I though to myself as the noise stopped. The door slowly slid open as the face of the animatronic was shown.

"we told you we'd find a way…."

I slammed my hands on the door to fight against the animatronic pulling it open, and eventually it shut once more.

"She's watching…..we have to go…." the first voice said as she trailed off into the vent.

"bye bye for now…. we'll see you soon…." the second voice trailed of too as it followed the first one into the vents.

"WHEN THE VOICE COMES BACK ON, IT WILL TELL YOU IT WAS UNABLE TO TURN BACK ON THE POWER, AND IT WILL TELL YOU TO CRAWL THROUGH BALLORA GALLERY AS FAST AS YOU CAN. DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM….. BALLORA REFUSES TO GO BACK ON HER STAGE. GO SLOW, AND WHEN HER MUSIC DRAWS NEAR, STAY STILL TILL IT FADES AWAY."

The lights came back on, and I was not focused on that as much as I was listening to the Handunit.

"IT SEEMS I WAS UNABLE TO TURN BACK ON THE POWER, YOU WILL HAVE TO DO IT MANUALLY. IT WILL REQUIRE YOU TO GO THROUGH BALLORA GALLERY TO FIX IT. PLEASE TRY TO GO AS FAST AS POSSIBLE AS NOT TO DISTURB BALLORA."

She was right… I choose to listen to her instead of handunit.

"PLEASE RETURN TO THE PRIMARY CONTROL MODULE AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS."

Back at the primary control module, handunit once more explained what to do.

"I WILL TURN MYSELF OFF MOMENTARILY AS NOT TO DISTURB BALLORA."

Well geez, maybe I should thank Ballora for making this robot shut the fuck up.

"MOTION TRIGGER…...BALLORA GALLERY….."

The lights turned off the moment I crawled in. Shining the flashlight on the floor, I contunied on through the floor. It was dead silence, and that was scaring me…. echoes of my feet clapping the floor bounced around the room. That is when…..Ballora drew near. Her music was a wind up box that played crumbling dreams. It was soft and quiet, but was creepy enough to send shivers down my spine. She went away, as I crawled further to the other side. But that is when I realized… She was circling me. Her music played louder and louder.

"IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE TAKING A LONG TIME. PLEASE, CONTINUE THROUGH BALLORA GALLERY AS FAST AS YOU CAN WITH CAUTION."

Great that was just what I needed…. fuck you handunit. The music has suddenly stopped. Not a sound was made as she stopped in her tracks in front of me. My heart was racing as thoughts exploded into my mind.

"Oh my god…..is this were it ends?" Minutes after that it had seemed she drew nearer to my body with each passing second, her shilloute growing by the seconds, covering the door in a web of shadows. Her head did an exorcist turn as a purple glow emmited from her eyes as they slowly opened, staring right at me. Staying silent, I made not one sound, as for it may be the end of my life even if a move a muscle. She began to slowly close her eyes as she spun her head back around and her music started up again as she went back to her stage.

"Oh my god get me out of here!" I whispered under my breath, until I continued on into the next room.

"TO FIX THE POWER OUTAGE, YOU WILL BE REQUIRED TO POWER UP EACH BREAKER, AND THEN EXIT THROUGH BALLORA GALLERY TO THE ELEVATOR."

Hmmmmm….., it seems this is way too easy….. there has to be something more to it. Pressing the button to power up the breakers, I hear the one voice where I wondered where he went. It was them…

"HEY BON BON! ITS THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" Freddy said as loud as he could, waking up his bonnie puppet.

Come on….3 more to go….. I don't wanna find out what present he has for me.

"COME ON OUT BIRTHDAY BOY! I NOW YOUR OVER THERE!"

Metal clanging was heard as dread filled me. I only had one more to go before I could leave.

"BON BON! LETS GO SAY HI TO THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" He was walking over to me and FAST.

"Alrighty! I'm done!"

I darted torward's the door in hopes of escaping. Slamming the door behind me, I barred it with a metal pipe to make sure Freddy couldn't get out.

"Is someone there?" I dropped to the floor as those words were spoken. "Crap…..she's heard me." I spoke to myself as she slowly spun over to the door, waiting for a sound. While she was back there, I crawled over to the vent.

"Perhaps not….." yeah, yeah, you just keep on thinking that Ballora. Slowly opening the gap, I crawled back into the control module, hoping Ballora didn't hear me.

"GOOD WORK EGGS. CONTINUE ON THROUGH THE VENT TO ENJOY SOME TIME AT HOME."

You bet your fucking ass I'm going to enjoy some time at home.

"I best be getting a fucking raise after this. Or at least another sign, cause today was a living horror movie….."

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and please, give me comments on how I can make this story better and scarier. And Midnights Sky is 2 new chapters along with three re edits of the first three chapters. Welp! I will see you guys later!

Silver The Espeon


End file.
